The Next Great Adventure or What Should Have Happened?
by sasukeBFF
Summary: My take on a well known challenge. Harry dies again, and his reaper is not happy, so he gets one chance to go back and set things right. with true love by his side, he will make sure that he doesn't screw up this time. Rated M for langugage and possibly Lemons later H/HR Don't like Don't Read Dumbledore Bashing, Ron Bashing, and Molly Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

The Next Great Adventure or What Should have Happened?

**CHALLENGE:**

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on verbatim:

A funny little challenge I just came up with. It's a comical twist on the time-travel category.

**STORYLINE:**

*****Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*****Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*****When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*****Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

**REQUIREMENTS:**

*****Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*****The memory keeping contract must be included.

*****Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant.

*****Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*****Have fun.

**OPTIONAL:**

*****Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

Prolouge

Harry Potter walked out to meet Voldemort, hoping that with his death would finally end this horrible war. He walks toward a small clearing where Voldemort and his DeathEaters are camped at.

DeathEaters addressing Voldemort "No Sign of him, My Lord."

Voldemort comments offhandedly "I truly believed he would show up. Pity."

Harry steps out into the clearing and yells out "Here I am Tom."

Voldemort raises his wand at Harry Potter "You Insolent Boy dare speak that filthy name **Avada Kadavra!" **A green light shoots out of the elder wand and Harry Potter falls dead.

Harry Potter awakens in what appears to be a waiting room and walks over to the person sitting behind a desk and says hesitantly "uhh Excuse me, am I?"

The receptionist, who is a pretty blonde replies "Yes you are, take a number and I will let your reaper know that you are here. Name?"

Harry frowns somewhat and has questions going through his head, but answer the question "I am Harry Potter."

The receptionist does a double take almost as if she is aware of his fame in the wizarding world and says "Oh my goodness, wait right here, I will have to make a quick phone call to your reaper." picks up the phone and presses a few button and wait's a few seconds and the phone is answered "Hello Sally, **HE **is here again…" after the sound of yelling comes through the phone, the receptionist directs her attention back to Harry Potter and says "Your reaper will see you now. Through those doors, fourth office on the left."

Harry Potter casts a confused look before shrugging and walking through the doors and walks toward the office and goes inside and quickly ducks as a stapler comes flying at him "What the hell?"

Sally, who is a spunky brunette, her face flushed red with anger "SIX TIMES! DO YOU HATE ME HARRY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME FIRED, CAUSE IF YOU DIE ONE LAST TIME THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Sally takes a few breaths and calms down, "I suppose that it isn't really your fault. After all with Mister Albus Too Many Names to Name Dumbfuckinore greater good shit, and the Weasel greed, throw in the prophecy of a psychopath after you. Not to mention dementores, the tri-wizard tournament and everything in between, it is really something that you haven't died more. Let's recap on your life so far, Dumbles puts you in danger by allowing you to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament, which he apologizes for, and then in your fifth year, he decides to protect you by ignoring you, when he should have armed you with knowledge. Sixth year, don't get me started on that so called special training that you had received. And then the horcurx hunt. I mean why, he had a whole organization dedicated to fighting Voldemort. Someone like Moody or Lupin and Tonks would have been instrumental to know about the Horcurxs. Then there is the Black Library, which by the way, has a very detailed account on a ritual that can locate and destroy all of the Horcurxs with just the destruction of one. Here is how it is going to be, you are going to go back to your fourth year, with your memories of the future intact, use the ritual to destory the didamn and all of the other damn horcruxs, get to the cup before Cedric, stun him if you have to, allow the rat to do the ritual and then break free of your binding and stun him, kill the dark tosser, take his body back for proof, take the rat back for Sirius's freedom, and for god sakes get with your soul mate, some granger girl, and live a long happy life till the age of a 150, where both you and your soul mate die, snuggled up in a warm bed together, can you do that please?"

Harry turns red and looks confused "Wait, Hermione is my soul mate, but I love Ginny.. And she loves Ron, there must be some kind of mistake."

Sally looks at Harry "I really should have expected this, look Ron and Molly have been giving you small doses of love potion since the summer before your fourth year. While Ginny was innocent to the plan, she had grew up, believing that she was destined to be the future Mrs. Potter. The short version is Ron got money from being Dumbledore's spy and he kept you from wanting to learn too much. He also wanted Hermione, so she was dosed with jealousy potions and other things as well. Molly wanted the money, and the status. Ron wanted the fame of being your best friend, the money for being dumbles spy, which came out of your account, and the one girl that you felt that you couldn't have because Ron had already called "dibs" with me so far there Harry?"

Harry recently nods his head "Yes, everything is starting to make sense, Why Molly held onto my vault key. Everything all makes perfect sense. Now you said something about going back? I need to do it and fix everything."

Sally smiles and passes a piece of paper to Harry "Just sign here, and you will go back to the day after your name came out of the goblet, but be warned, if you die again, you won't be able to go back. Now I will appear to give you some guidance from time to time, so don't freak out."

Harry Potter signs the document and he starts to light up before becoming see through.

Sally watches as he starts to disappear "Good Luck, Harry Potter, and please listen to Miss Granger, she is almost always right."


	2. Here we go again & Trouble with a weasel

Here we Go again

**Harry: Will I kiss Hermione in this chapter? **

**Hermione: Please say that he will, I have been waiting for him to do that since he saved me from the troll **

**SasukeBFF: That will come in good time you two, now please do the disclaimer **

**Harry/Hermione: SasukeBFF doesn't own me/Harry and we would also appreciate some reviews as well "Hint Hint";) ;) **

Harry wakes up in his bed, in Gryffindor Tower, The memories of last night, uhh the future or whatever comes flooding to his mind "Bloody Hell." He quickly showers, gets dressed into his school robes and rushes downstairs to find Hermione Granger waiting for him in the Common Room. "Hermione, I swear I didn't put my name into that cup. I need your help."

Hermione smiles at Harry "I believe you Harry." She starts to ramble on as if afraid that if she doesn't come up with a fast solution, he die right in front of her "so what are we going to do first. I mean I could look up laws and other stuff to see if I could get you pulled out of the tournament. We could work on our knowledge of spells and other things. We could…Oh Harry." She suddenly moves forward, toward him, sobbing in his chest as she hugs him. "Why? Why does it always have to be you." thinks in her head '_why does the one that I love have to be the one to get hurt_'

Harry rubs her back in small soothing circles and whisper in her ear "Don't worry Mione, I will get through this tournament alive. I mean I got you helping me. I am sure I will find some information on the first task. I mean it is something that is suppose to test our nerve under pressure and who is better at having nerve under pressure than me." he chuckles to himself, hoping that he had made her feel better.

Hermione says fearfully "Any ideas on how this happened to you Harry? I mean any at all. It does all seem rather strange."

Harry starts to rub his chin as if in thought "Yes, it is all rather, but rather simple to have done, there is one thing that is different about that piece of parchment than all of the other champions had. No name of a school on the back. I think we should go see Professor McGonagall and it might also be wise to write Professor Lupin as well. I would write Snuffles, but he has a tendency to be rash. I would much prefer it if he didn't try to come back to Hogwarts where he could be captured."

With that said, both of them rush off to their head of house office and Harry knocks on the door and they hear the stern voice say "Come in" and Harry and Hermione walk in through the door and McGonagall looks at both of them with a somewhat happy expression "Ahh Harry, Hermione, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

Harry looks at his head of house "Well Professor, it is about the tournament, as something unusual always seems to happen to me around Halloween, I had taken the liberty to look up how exactly the goblet of fire works. For a champion to be illegible for the tournament, their name must be submitted with a piece of parchment. The goblet will only accept those whose name is actually written by their hand. So I will not deny that this is my hand writing. I did not, however put my name in the goblet. I also happen to have read that cheating is a tradition in this tournament. I am sure that Fleur and Krum already know what the first task is. Cedric will no doubt learn about it from Professor Sprout. So I was wondering if I could "accidentally" find out." puts air quote around accidentally and has a cheeky grin on his face.

Professor McGonagall is wearing a ghost of a smile and a raised eyebrow "And just how would I be able to tell you without telling you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grins widen at his Professor "Simple Professor, just whisper it to Hermione, who will blurt it out in astonishment."

Professor McGonagall nods her head and walks over to Hermione and whisper something into her ear and Hermione response is rather vocal "Dragons, you mean he has to retrieve an egg from a bloody nesting Dragon. They are mad." Hermione suddenly turns red as she realizes she had called Professor Dumbledore mad.

Harry chuckles to himself and says "Yes, I suppose they are quite mad. Don't worry Mione, I got a plan."

Hermione looks at Harry with raised eyebrow and asks "Mione?"

Harry turns somewhat nervous and stutters out "I am sorry, I just though that it was a cute way to say your name and" turns red as Hermione giggles at him

Hermione finishes giggling "Oh relax Harry, I was just teasing you a little." thinks in her head '_you are the only that can call me Mione though_'

Harry takes Hermione's hand and start walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, when he has a thought about Snape using Legilimens on all the students and realizes that he needs to learn how to defend his mind really fast and rushes off to the library. Harry starts going through books on the subject, focusing purely on them. He is very glad that it is Saturday, so he can get away with doing this. All of a sudden, a voice whispers inside his head "Harry, it's me?"

"Sally?" Harry looks around questioningly and Hermione is staring at Harry in a concerned way.

"Harry remember what I said about hearing voices in your head not being a good sign. Even in the wizarding world." Harry suddenly looks at Hermione and chuckles

"Yeah, I guess I am just tired Mione." looks over at the table where several other students were at and realizes that it is just the two of them in the library and that can only mean that it is close to curfew "How long have we been studying away?"

Hermione looks at a clock and says "Well, it is almost lunch time, so about four or five hours now. I must say I am impressed with this new Harry. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Harry starts to follow after Hermione "Uhh Mione, about SPEW. I think." suddenly Hermione squeals, throwing her arms around him and gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and lingers for a few seconds, making Harry blush slightly. "uhh what I was going to say is, although I think it is great that you want to help all creature of the Magic race, freeing the House Elves is not the way to go about helping them. You see, I was talking to Dobby the other day and he said and I Quote 'We is needed to be bonded to a wizard in order to survive. Harry Potter's Granger's heart is in the right place, but she is using the incorrect methods to helping us. She should instead, focus on the Ministry and get a job there, where she can promote laws for House Elf Rights Harry Potter Sir.' He also went on to say That you are brilliant witch and worthy of being the Great Harry Potter's friend." wraps his arms around her and hugs her, kissing her on the cheek.

Ron comes storming down the hallway, his face flushed Weasley red in anger "MALFOY'S RIGHT! You are a foul glorified attention seeking fame greedy, whiny son of a Who-" Ron doesn't get any further cause Harry gives him a punch to the nose, effectively breaking it.

"You can think what you like about me, you can insult me, but when you insult my Mom or my Dad. That is when someone gets hurt." starts to walk away not hungry anymore and goes to the Room of Requirement to boil off some anger.

**Later that Night**

Professor McGonagall walks into the Common room and walks over to the chair that Harry is sitting in "Mr. Potter, I would like you to come with me. We are both needed in the Headmaster's office." Harry stand up without a word and follows McGonagall to Professor Dumbledore's office, where an angry Molly Weasley, a broken nosed Ron Weasley(Good job Harry, and Ron should be grateful that is all that he had done) a disappointed Dumbledore (Who cares right?) an angry Snape( Who really has no business there, he didn't punch Malfoy….yet XD) are waiting for him.

Molly Weasley start yelling as soon as Harry walks into the office, her temper which is very similar to Ron's show through her usual politeness toward Harry "How Dare you hit MY SON. YOU and that FOUL MUDBLOOD have dragged him off on adventures that have nearly killed him more than once. WE took YOU in, treated YOU like FAMILY! I THINK YOU SHOULD BE A LITTLE MORE GRATEFUL FOR RON!"

Professor McGonagall intervenes saying "Molly, you are allowed here, because he hit your son, but we are here to find out why he hit your son and decide upon an necessary punishment. I really must ask you to leave if all you are going to do is yell…now Ron will you please tell us your side of what happened?"

Ron begins speaking "Well, I had walked up to Harry and saw him hugging Hermione and then kissing her cheek. Hermione is my girl and I snapped and started yelling. I mean he gets everything, the fame, the money, and now the girl"

Harry standing there calmly, he is so calm that it is scary and replies "You left out the dead parents, scraps for meals, neglective relatives that have threatened to beat me more than once. Oh yeah, and no knowledge of what it felt like to have a friend until the day I meet Hagrid. I use to put up with you, because I though you were the first friend that I had ever had, but I realized an important thing. You were never my friend."

Snape stands there and mutters something along the lines of "Arrragonant as his father" and "Lying Attention-Seeking Brat."

Harry glares over at Snape "What are you even doing here Professor Snape, Ron is a Gryffindor, not a Slythrine, so I believe that you have no say in either of our punishments."

Dumbledore looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow "Oh, and why should Mr. Weasley be punished at all my boy? From where I was standing, he is only trying to protect his claim on his girl."

Harry glares at the professor "Oh, how about for calling my mother a whore, which he would have had I not broken his nose before he had done so…I will accept any punishment given to me, but if he doesn't get any punishment as well" glares at professor Dumbledore "Then I will leave Hogwarts next year after this bloody tournament is over."

Dumbledore sighs "Ron, Fifty points from Gryffindor and a months dentition with Professor Snape here. Harry, twenty points from Gryffindor and you are suspended from class for a week. Under usual circumstance, the one suspended will be escorted home, but seeing as you are in training for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that the wand weighting and interviews are tomorrow. You must stay here. Dismissed." Harry leaves the office, going back to Gryffindor Tower and up to bed , not saying a word.


	3. Humor, Interviews, Training, and More Tr

Humor, Interviews, Training, and More Trouble, and a Solution

Harry wakes up bright and early the next morning, goes through his usual morning routine and walks down to the common room where Ron and Hermione are having a row. "Ronald Weasley, how dare you say I am your girl. How dare you act like you own me? When on earth did I ever agree to be your girl? I will go out with you when bloody hell freezes over." The sound of a loud slap echoes throughout Common Room, and Hermione head reels sideways.

"You are my girl, because I say you are. I don't know how they do things in the idiotic muggle world which you are so fond of, but here, when a pureblood makes his claim on a halfblood or a mudblood, they should honored to accept it." grabs Hermione roughly and pulls her close to him.

" Stupefy!" Ron is hit in the back with a powerful stunner and Harry sighs "How could I have missed that, I was aiming for his giant head. You ok Mione?" smiles when he sees her nod and then grins when Hermione delivers Ron a well deserved knee to the balls. "Ouch, remain me to never piss you off Mione." still wearing that cheeky grin on her face.

Hermione looks at Harry and goes over to hug him "Thanks Harry." whisper flirtingly into his ear "I won't ever have to do that to you, as long as you keep thinking with your brain and not with your dick Mr. Potter." Harry turns red at what Hermione just said, causing Hermione to giggle at Harry's embarrassment and walks back over to the couch "So what is on today's agenda Harry?"

Harry is spacing out, because he couldn't help, but noticed how good Hermione's bum looked, and that was in the school robes and he shakes his head and replies "Say that again Mione, I was lost in thought" thinks to himself '_Damn, how did I not notice Hermione before. I mean sure, I always though she was pretty, but why didn't I ever realize how sexy and gorgeous by bushy haired, no not bushy, her hair is just untamable like her personality.' _

Hermione giggles "I asked you, what are you going to do today? I mean I know you have interviews, but what about afterwards. I mean there is still so much to do. We need to look up a way to handle the dragons. The best spells, everything, I know about the flame freezing spells, which you can cast on yourself to keep from getting burned by the dragon's flames, but there is so many ways for a dragon to hurt you. Oh Harry, I am just so scared for you."

Professor McGonagall walks, as Harry and Hermione are hugging, in with a smile on her face and a single thought in her head '_Hermione is just like his mum, these two were destined to be together. Mmm I wonder if I can change my bet with Fred and George on when they will get together'_ clears a throat and both students jump back, with giant blushes on their faces and she smiles "Well Mr. Potter, I must say if you plan on making Miss Granger your girlfriend, you better do it soon, cause she is going to only grow more beautiful as time goes by. Now I must escort you to the wand weighting ceremony and then be present for your interview as it is my responsibility to do so, being your head of house, and since you are still a minor, any reporter giving an interview for you without an adult present would be highly illegal, could cost them their job and a two year sentence in Azkaban Wizarding Prison." Harry and Professor McGonagall walk off to the wand weighting ceremony.( goes the same as it did in the book)

Rita Skeeter walks in, with a camera flash "Me, Myself, and I, along with our readers of the Daily Profit, wish to know what make a champion tick. We will start with the youngest."

Harry stands up and says "If you print anything untrue about me or any of my fellow champions, The house of Potter owns 51% of the Daily Profit, so either print the truth or I will use all 51% to fire you and to make sure you won't be able to get a job at the quibbler(Apologizes for any Luna fans, I happen to like Luna as well, Harry is just trying to seem serious and make his threat more real) when I am finished. I will literally ruin the last 51% of your life. Am I being unclear in any way about this Miss Skeeter?"

Cedric smiles at Harry and whisper "Good Job Potter." all four champion smirk at the fearful looking Rita Skeeter as Harry and Professor McGonagall go into the room and conduct an interview, in which Harry states that he didn't put his name into the goblet and that he is sure that the Ministry of Magic is going to be conducting an investigation

After the interview, Harry jets off to the library, in hopes of researching a safer way to get past the dragon and is looking through a spell book on languages and finds a spell called translatious a spell that will allow you to speak in any language so that everyone can understand you, be it animals or people and rushes down to Hagrid's hut and knocks on the door "Hagrid, it's me Harry, I need to test something, open up." Hagrid opens the door and stand there, with a smiling face and gives Harry, a giant hug.

"Harry, Great to see yeh. How hav yeh been? What can I help yeh with?"

Harry pulls out his wand and shouts out "**Translatious!" **Harry, then looks over to Fang and says"Can you understand me Fang"

Fang looks at him and walks over and response "Yes I can, but how can this be?"

Hagrid looks at Harry, curiously "What is it Harry? What happened?" Harry smiles at Hagrid and passes Hagrid the library book and Hagrid's face beams with happiness "Harry, do you know what this is, this is every gamekeeper/ care of magical creature's dream. This single spell, it can help work wonders in the magical world. All creature will be understood now." (I believe that the problem with most magical creatures are, as Hagrid always says They are misunderstood)

Harry stays with Hagrid for about half an hour, casually chatting about things like school and how their summer have been before Harry leaves to go back to the library, where he finds Hermione pouring herself over the books about dragons.

"Hermione, I already have a solution for the First Task, I will simply talk to the dragon, using a spell, which will allow you to understand all languages, human, and creatures." Hermione rushes at Harry and gives him one of her famous Hermione hugs along with a I am so proud of you look in her eyes. After that, Harry and Hermione leave the library and start going to lunch in the Great Hall, when all of a sudden they were ambushed by a Weasel, and a Ferret. Professor Moody appears and uses the full body bind on Ron, turns the Ferret into well a Ferret, and transfigures a bunch of spiders near Ron, and makes enlarges them and makes them dance.

Professor Moody looks at the two stunned faces of Hermione and Harry and chuckles "A Weasley and a Malfoy working together, the world must be ending."

Harry starts to laugh "Yeah imagine what their parents would say. Oh the shame of it all. I can see Mr. Weasley right now ' Ronald, how dare you disgrace our family by working with a Malfoy. I thought your mother and I taught you better'

The duo continue on to the Great Hall after thanking Professor Moody profusely for helping them out and Harry walks over and sits next to Fred and George "Well boys, it's official, Percy is the second biggest git in your family, your little brother just topped it by trying to ambush me along side Malfoy."

Fred looks over at his twin (or was it George looking at Fred?) "Don't worry Harry-" "we will straighten this out-" and make sure-" "that our git-" "we have to call-" "our little brother-" "won't ever-" "do something-" "So Slytherine like-" "ever-" "again"

Harry grins at the two of them and asks "Think you can prank him for us?"

Fred & George both share grin "Oh we will definitely do that. No charge mate."

Harry nods and then grins "Give him hell boys."

The twins start speaking in their own twinly way "Oh Harry-" "Can you-" "please be-" "our brother-" "instead of-" " that git"

Harry has a grin "mmmm right now said git is getting a dancing lesson from spiders and he can't run away because he is in a full body bind." both of the twins stand up and start bowing to him repeating the phrase "We are not Worthy" over and over again, causing Harry to chuckle to himself before asking in an innocent tone "Oh and boys, did I ever mention that I am the son of a marauder. Prongs to be exact."

The twins stand up and grab Harry by the collar of his shirt "Who are the others? Are They alive? Did we ever meet any of them? Tell us please." they shake him in desperation for answers

Harry manages to get free of their grips, which are strong due to their years of playing beaters on the Quidditch team. "Alright, ok boys, the others are Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus 'former defense of the dark arts professor' Lupin. Yes, all of the others are still alive."

Fred's face darkens, as if he is angry " You mean you knew that we were being taught by a marauder for a year and you never bothered to tell us till now!"

George looks at Fred "well Fred, it would have caused all involve great embarrassment as we would have no doubt stayed awake in that class and we do have a reputation to protect my brother."

Fred looks at George and says "Yes, I do believe you are right." both boys bow to Harry "Marauder Heir, my twin and I thank you for sharing this information and for not causing us any embarrassment."

Harry sits there and smiles as the rest of the Great Hall stares at them in wonder "Yes, well I believed you two have just caused plenty of embarrassment for yourselves already, so I don't really have to try now do I?"

The Weasley twins blush Weasley red and leave the Great Hall one of them mutters to the other "Did we just get pranked my brother?" and the other one whispers back "Why I do believe he did… however we should feel honored, he is the son of Prongs after all."

The Great hall burst into laughter as they realized the so called unprankable duo had just got pranked by Harry Potter. Some of them thinking that Harry is going to get plenty of hell for this, while others just don't care.

Ginny Weasley pipes up "Hey Harry, aren't you worried that my brothers are going to prank the hell out of you?"(There will be no Ginny Bashing, Ginny will be like a little sister to Harry)

Harry shrugs and says "You reap what you sow Gin, you reap what you sow." looks over at Hermione, who is still giggling

"That was a good one Harry. Brilliant. Remus and Sirius would be so proud of you for this." (Ginny knows that Sirius is innocent)

Ginny speaks up yet again "So any idea on what you are going to do, Charlie wrote me this morning, the First Task is Dragons, just thought you should know…so what is your plan."

Harry leans against the table "Easy, simple, and as the twins would say it is so incredibly dim-witted that it is bloody brilliant." Harry chuckles at the memory of the Twins, who had tried to get into the tournament, using an age potion.

After lunch, Harry rushes off to the room of requirement, where he starts to train his body with physical work outs, weight lifting, running, punching dummies, skipping rope, squat thrust, and uses other stretches. After that, he start to work on his mind, reading, meditating, using occloumary( can't spell it) shifting through his memories and a few other mind exercises. HE then starts to work on his magic skills, mastering the spells that he knows to the point of doing them non- verbally and puts his wand down and tries to do some wandlessly. Once he finishes, he feels totally exhausted and heads to bed.


	4. The First Task and much more

The First Task, & Harry's confession

**Author Note: More things go on in the story than I write down. The story is mainly shown through Harry, therefore Harry is always the focal point in the story and those around him. I will however start my plans on how to remove Dumbledore from Power. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

As the sun rose early on Saturday morning, the day of the First Task. The day felt like any other, Harry was up early doing some last minute training, Hermione was sitting in the Common Room, scared to death that this day might be the last day that she sees Harry alive. Harry spends his training organizing his mind, knowing that he will need his strength today.

An hour later, people begin to wake up, and go down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

The Hufflepuff House supporting Cedric, The Ravenclaw house are hoping everyone makes it out in one piece, The Slytherine are hoping that Harry will fall to the Dragon, and most of the Gryffindor are now giving Harry the support that he needs for them.

Hermione rushes to Harry as he comes into the Great Hall and hugs him tightly in one of her famous Hermione hugs that are usually only reserved for him and she whispers to him "Are you alright Harry?" at which Harry nods

"Yeah, don't worry abut me Hermione, this will be a simple walk in the park for me." hugs her close, rubbing her back in a soothing way as sobs start to run through her body and she starts crying into Harry's shirt in front of everyone. "I will come back after this, I will come back to you, but just in case, there is something that I must say." sighs to himself before trying to find the right words "Mione, this isn't easy for me to say. I have never been good when it comes to words or crying girls. I must say to you now though, in front of everyone here. I love you Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione gasps out and looks at him, a happy smile and a blush breaks out onto her face "Oh Harry, YES! I would love you to. I have wanted to be with you ever since the troll accident in our first year." Harry and Hermione lean in and share a gentle, sweet, and loving first kiss. Three of the four houses began clapping.

Dumbledore walks over to Harry, an almost happy sigh escapes him as if he is remembering a fond memory "Ah Harry, fallen for the brightest witch of your year, just like your father, however I am afraid that this relationship simply cannot exist. You are a celebrity to our people, The Boy Who Lived, A pureblood witch would be a much more suitable match, perhaps Miss Weasley would be able to-"

Harry send a silencing charm to the Headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, as any relationships that I may have with anyone has nothing to do with the welfare of this school, you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be with. If you continue on this path, then I am afraid that I have no choice, but to look for other schools as a means to continue my education.

Soon enough, they are down at the stadium to compete for the first task and Hermione rushes into the tent, giving Harry a good luck kiss, before rushing out to take her seat and the judges come around with the dragon bag and Harry draws the Green Welch this time, and Harry also goes first and walks out to the dragon and points his wand at himself and yells the spell "**Translatious!" **and then begins to speak with dragon "Noble Dragon, I know you can understand me. I assure you that I do not mean any harm to you or your eggs. Can you tell me how many eggs you have?" The dragon looks at Harry and breaths a smoke ring out "**I have four eggs noble speaker. May I ask what is it that you seek?" **

Harry doesn't so much as move an inch, but replies respectfully "I seek the fake fifth golden egg from your nest. I can assure you that there is one and that I speak the truth, you may inspect your eggs if you do not believe me." The dragon gives up and inspects the nest that her eggs lie in and is shocked to find that there are five and that one has the scent of a human on it.

"**Noble Speaker, take the fake egg and leave, I cannot have something that has been touched by a human with me when my babies arrive." **With that, Harry walks forward cautiously, grabs the Golden egg and leaves, the crowd is gobsmacked at how easily Harry Potter has breeze through the First Task, some of them yelling out that he is a cheat, calling him a coward, and saying the he didn't even battle the dragon.

The scores are announce and Harry Potter gotten a near perfect score from all of the judges.

Harry is sitting in the champions tent when Hermione rushes toward him, hugging him tightly, and giving him a heart soaring kiss on the lips. Ron runs into the tent, with giant spiders chasing him. "Harry, tell these two to make the giant spiders go away…I'M SORRY!" tears start streaming down Ron's face.

Charlie walks over to the twins "Alright guys, I am sure whatever he did that he deserves this, but if you keep this up, he might hyperventilate and pass out from fear."

Fred turns to Charlie "Oh no dear brother, he has not had enough yet, he had called Hermione the M word, had slapped her. I mean I know society in the Wizarding World has been like this for centuries, but we don't like it and we don't agree to it. He joined up with a Malfoy in order to ambush Harry and Hermione here." keeps the spider chasing Ron "Besides he could use the exercise." the twins chuckle to themselves.

Harry holds his hand up "Alright guys, enough for now, just make the spiders go away" with a flick of the wand, the spiders disappear and Ron goes over to Harry in gratitude

"Thanks Mate…I have no idea what-"

Harry pulls out his wand and points it at Ron. "Right now, let's get a few things straight, first off, I am not your mate anymore." glares at him, in hopes of getting the message across "Second off, I don't want you to speak to you or for you to be anywhere near me and Hermione ever again." Harry gets up and goes back to the castle, walking hand in hand with Hermione, The Weasley twins following him, already planning the party in the Common Room.

Harry rolls his eyes as the party continues on around him, just about a few weeks ago, most of these student had wanted nothing to do with him. Sheamus walks up to Harry and pats him on the back "Great Job Harry, Everyone in Gryffindor was right behind you, weren't we?" a Chorus of Yeah and you got that right go through the room, causing Harry to feel annoyed.

Harry walks over to Hermione and whispers to her ear "Come with me Hermione, I need to tell you something." with that Harry and Hermione leave the Common Room, Ron tries to follow them, but the twins grab him, preventing him from doing so.

Harry and Hermione walk into the Room of Requirement, and they sit on a loveseat that had appeared and Harry starts to speak "Ok, how to begin, there is so much to say."

Hermione pats Harry's hand in a comforting way "You know that no matter what, I am going to always be here for you right Harry?" At Harry nods, Hermione gives his hand a slight squeeze for comfort "It is best that you start from the beginning. I mean we live in a world where almost anything is possible, including time travel, what could be so far fetched that I would have trouble believing it?"

Harry smiles and chuckles to himself, considering that time travel is a part of this, he just finds that she would mention it to be ironic and starts explaining "Alright, this has to do with the future. At the end of our seventh year, in a set of rather unique circumstance, which I should have been able to see through, but was too blinded by everything going on around us." sounds real angry, but weather it is the situation or himself for being idiot, is unclear " Voldemort came back and for a good reason, I had believed that I had needed to let him kill me in order for him to die, so I did, and I meet my Death Reaper, Sally, who started yelling at me the moment that I had entered her office and anyway, long story short, I have been sent back in time to get rid of Voldemort, marry my soul mate, who is you just so you know, live to be 150 where we die together, snuggled up in our room bed. There is a few other details, which are sketchy and I need your help with them. Voldemort created several Horcurxs, a dark piece of magic that contains a piece of his soul, keeping him alive. Now there is a ritual, which if performed properly, can destroy all of the Horcurxs just by destroying one. I need your help to do the ritual. We need to do this all right under Dumbledore crooked nose."

Hermione hugs Harry and wraps her arms around him as she does so "I will help you and I do believe me, just promise me one thing Harry. Promise me we will join another magical school after all of this is over. I know that I am asking a lot and that Hogwarts was the first place that ever felt like home to you, but please Promise me."

Harry nods his head and cups her chin, tilting her head up too his, so that she can see his eyes, Green eyes meet Brown eyes and Harry says "My home is with you my love, so anywhere you want to go, we will go. Together, you and I are one, now and forever." Harry wraps Hermione into a hug and they snuggle on the loveseat, not noticing the golden glow appearing around them or hearing the high pitched screams of the Diadem Horcurx being destroyed, along with all of the others.

Sally speaks into Harry's and Hermione's mind, as their soul bond had formed "Congratulations you two, your soul bond has just formed, and all of the Horcurxs are destroyed now. The Ritual was the forming of a soul bond and since that is suppose to be a myth, and Voldemort doesn't believe in love, he believed that the Ritual to destroy them was impossible."

Hermione thinks into her head '_Oh No, I am hearing voices, I am going mad_.'

Harry chuckles and uses his mental telepathy to communicate through the bond '_Thanks Sally and no my love, you aren't going mad. We just have a telepathic connection due to the soul bond forming_'

Sally speaks to Harry and Hermione "No Problem Harry, Oh and one tiny thing about the soul bond that I had forgot to mention, you two will have to sleep together for the first week, as the soul bond requires you to be in constant contact the first week, the longest you can be apart is an hour, after that you will start to feel pain and the soul bond will begin to drain your magic and your life force."

They lay on the loveseat, snuggled up together and Harry choose to break the ice "Well that went well…could have been worse." looks at Hermione with a smile, who is looking curiously at him "I mean what if the soul bond made so we wouldn't be able to shower or use the bathroom without touching each other." chuckles as Hermione's cheeks turn red.

"Don't even joke about that Harry Potter, for all we know Sally could come back to prank us by telling us exactly that." They both yawn and then a bed appears and they go over to the bed and lay down and fall asleep, both of them having the best sleep in years.

**AN: I know some of my readers are going to criticize me for making it so easy to destroy the Horcurxs, but imagine it like when Harry Potter defeated Quarrel/Voldemort in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I figured that since Voldemort/ Quarrel would crumble away from a Mother's love, then something as ancient and powerful as a Soul Bond would be able to destroy all of Moldyshorts Horcurxs if they are in contact with even one, and they were. The effects of the destroyed Horcurx in Harry will notice an immediate change, physically, mentally, and emotionally. I would also like to apologize in advance for my lack of grammar and writing skills in general. I will not get a beta reader, because I would like for anything that I write be independent. **


	5. Romance and more

Romantic Weekend, Neville's advice and letters sent and received

**Author Note: This Chapter will be short and will contain more Harmony development as I am sure some of you have felt their relationship to be rushed. No Lemons yet. When I do write a Lemon, please note that it will be my first time writing one, so it might not be much good. **

"I Don't know own Harry Potter or any of the characters"

The week had seem to fly by for our favorite new soul bonded couple, and soon the weekend rolls around and it is time for their first official date and Harry is feeling more nervous than he would if he was facing a thousand death eaters and is nervously pacing the floor of the boys dorm when Neville Longbottom walks in "Nervous about your first date with Hermione mate?" Harry and Neville had became great friends over the past month.

"Yeah Mate, I guess I don't know, I am unsure of how to make our date, the perfect date that she deserves. Can you give me some advice?"

Neville looks at Harry, somewhat in shock "Well if you want my advice, forget going to the village, instead, go to the kitchen, have the elves make yours and Hermione's favorite foods and set up everything picnic style by the Black Lake and then take Hermione to it. Find a romantic way to do all of that, and try to get your hair to lie down, girls appreciate the effort of small things like that." Harry smiles at Neville, and rushes to the kitchen and has the house elves make exactly his and Hermione's favorite foods and conjures up a blanket and a picnic basket to store the food in and walks down to the Black Lake to find the perfect spot, between two oak trees, and hidden beyond the hill and then rushes back to get ready for the date, dressing up in his nicest clothes and combs his hair, using a wizarding product that gets it to lay down decently for once and goes to the common room, to wait for Hermione.

Hermione walks into the Common Room, simply dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater to keep herself warm, but to Harry, she looks just as stunningly beautiful as she did at the Yule Ball in his past life "Wow Hermione, you look stunningly beautiful that the brightest moon and the purest snow is jealous of you." being around Hermione for a whole week has helped his confidence and ways of words "Shall we Milady?" offers her his hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Why yes my love, I do believe that we shall." They walk outside onto the school grounds when a horse drawn carriage appears before them and she gasps "Oh Harry"

"Your chariot awaits my love." opens the door for her and helps her inside before climbing up and driving the horse to the spot where the picnic is taking place, a gentle breeze is flowing over the area as Hermione, whom Harry is helped out of the carriage, is led over to the picnic blanket and they couple sit down, enjoying their meal, their time, and talking about little things. Harry makes the comment "It's great to live like a regular teenager. Like the two of us are in our own little world where nothing can hurt us. Shame that it can't last forever." Hermione wraps her arms around him, as he starts talking " I will undoubtedly be forced to go back to the Drusley, and the cycle will begin again. I got to admit, it is well planned, Dumbledore should have been a Slytherin. I mean the best way to create something in the way you think it must be, is by breaking it down and reshaping it. If I am loyal to Dumbledore, then I am nothing but his tool Hermione, I can't even go to gringotts for anything other than back to school shopping. Molly Weasley has my vault key." Hermione gasps at Harry's words as she realizes what all is going on in her beloved life and how alone her truly feels "Do not worry my love, you will stay with me and my parents this summer, I will send out a letter right away, and thanks for telling me all of this. It really shows how much you trust me." with that said, Hermione leans in and kisses Harry's lip and they begin to make out on the picnic blanket, the overturn basket, which still contains food is all but forgotten. A few hours later, they can be found together there, snuggled against each other taking a nap before waking up to watch the sunset over the Black Lake. All in all, a perfect end to a perfect date.

The Next day, Harry and Hermione are sitting in the Great Hall together eating breakfast, and holding hands under the table, when suddenly a letter arrives for Harry from Arthur Weasley. Harry opens the letter and begins to red it in his head, also reading it to his soul mate as he does this.

'_Dear Harry Potter, _

_I write to you humbly, in hopes that you do not allow the events that my wife and youngest son are centered of to cause you to hold a grudge with the rest of my family. The Twins Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum, a little joke don't tell them, have been writing and have informed me of the disgusting behavior that my youngest son Ronald Billius Weasley has displayed, I have also written to inform you to be careful of what you eat, as Molly, along with Dumbledore are planning to dose you with love and lust potion keyed to my own daughter Ginny Weasley. I cannot say weather or not that she is in on the plan, I hope for her sake that she isn't. I assure you that the appropriate action will be taken. However I am writing to ask you that you simply allow me to remove Molly and Ron from the Weasley family, rather than dragging this into court and into the public eye, as it would result in more people distrusting all Weasley's. I know you are a humble and noble man, and I trust your decision, Reply back to me when you get a chance as to what action you would feel being appropriate _

_Sincerely Arthur Weasley _

_PS Don't send Hedwig, she is too easily recognized, send one of the school owls. _

Harry puts the letter down "Well what do you know, looks like we still have friends with some of them, and because we have friends with some of them, I am not going to drag their name through the mud for money grubbing overweight bitch and her food disposable shit mouth spewing son."

Professor Snape walks by "Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for language use and count yourself lucky that it isn't more."

Harry and Hermione both have letters to write, so they get up from the table and start to walk to the Room of Requirement, where they find the parchment, the ink, and the quills that they need, both getting started on their letters, Harry to Mr. Weasley asking him to just banish Molly and Ron from the Weasley name. Hermione, telling her parents about a lot that has happened, that she has a boyfriend now and since his home life isn't something desirable, that she is hoping that he can stay with them for the summer. After they finished their respectable Letters and send them off, Harry using a school owl and Hermione using Hedwig, they decide to go back to the room of requirement to do some homework, learn a few new spells and charms, and to just relax and enjoy each other's company.

**Poll: Should a Lemon occur after The Yule Ball in the Room of Requirement?**


	6. Action, Consequences, and Reaction

Action taken, Molly's Response, Ronald's Fury, and Dumbledore's Meddling

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note: I will try to make the chapters longer, this is just my first actual successful story and I thank everyone for the support. **

Sir Isaac Newton's third law clearly stated for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Unfortunately and Fortunately, the action that Harry and Hermione had taken are perfectly legal in the Magical World. They do, however, bring down the wraith of one Molly 'not a Weasley' Prewett onto them, in the form of a halower, " **HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU WRITE MY HUSBAND? HOW DARE YOU GET ME AND RON FROM THE WEASLEY FAMILY. FRED AND GEORGE, I KNOW YOU TWO ARE PARTIALLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! DON'T DENY IT! THIS ALSO ISN'T FUNNY! IT IS NOT A PRANK! I HOPE YOU LOT HAVE PLEANTY OF COOLING CHARMS CAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO NEED THEM WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" **

Ron starts to march toward Harry with his wand drawn "Avada Kad-" Harry is quicker with his wand and cast a disarming charm before casting Sonorus and calling out "Dumbledore, I demand that Ronald Prewett be expelled for attempted use of the killing curse on a student of Hogwarts, according to the rules, any attempt of the three unforgivable curse, is grounds for immediate expulsion, getting their wands snapped, and having their magic erased. Unless substantial evidence can prove hiss innocent of casting the curse with the possibility of him being under the imperious curse, but since his eyes are normal and he does not have a glazed look in the eyes, we can safely assume that he is not under the imperious curse. " Hermione smiles at Harry, since that came directly from Hogwarts: A History.

Dumbledore speaks up "My boy, young Mr. Weasley here is fine wizard, I am sure you can find it in your heart to forgive him. I mean it was probably a moment of anger on his part, and rightfully so as he has lost his last name and is now a Prewett." Harry's anger flares up as he does disagree with Dumbledore and yells out "The rules are clear and absolute on this matter Dumbledore, either he is expelled, his magic erased and his wand snapped, or I will go to the papers, I don't care if I go down with you, but before Merlin, I will see anyone who thinks I should show mercy on this bastard, thrown into Azkaban."

Dumbledore pales and sighs "Very Well Mr. Potter, Ron, you will have to come along with me." Dumbledore leads Ron out of the Great Hall

**XxxXXXXxxxx **

Dumbledore leads Ron into his office when the fire place turns green and Molly Prewett appears out of the floor network. Dumbledore looks at Ron, his face passive and he says in his best grandfather voice "I am sorry my boy, but it is for the Greater Good. I cannot allow my reputation to be sullied by going to Azkaban Prison, you are just lucky that Harry showed you mercy, with his social status, he could have had you thrown into Azkaban, and if you had of completed the unforgivable he would have." Dumbledore takes Ron's wand and snaps it in half, and then with his magic, he takes Ron's magic away and Ron is lead to the floo powder and with his mom, he floos to their new home, thinking, he will get his revenge on Potter if it is the last thing he does.

**XxxxXXXXXxxx **

Harry sighs in relief and sends a message through the mental link "Well that takes care of their agenda, you did get that DUMBledore wanted to let him off with a warning right? I don't care what anyone says, he doesn't have the safety of the students in mind, just his own, so called 'Greater Good' in mind. With that bit of evidence, we are closer to taking him down."

Hermione hugs Harry and they both share a devious smile, which causes the whole table and some of the professor, who use to see that look whenever the Marauders would pull a big prank to shudder, in fear, as if a ghost had just passed through them all. Soon DUMBledore returns and walks up to the announce table and says in a most sorrowful voice "I have a grave announcement, that a fourth year, Ronald Weasley has been expelled from Hogwarts and has had his magic removed. Due to the number of eye witnesses and who the unforgivable would have hit, had it been cast, Arthur Weasley will be coming in, seeking an explanation later today as to why his son was expelled, of this, I have no doubt."

**XxxxXXXXXxxx **

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasley that remain at Hogwarts currently are walking to Dumbledore's office, where Arthur Weasley, the Minster of Magic, the head of the DMLE, and several aurors are waiting, and suddenly, as soon as Harry enters the office of the Headmaster, stunners going flying at him, but Harry puts a shield up, just in time, and with wands drawn and several nonverbal spells being cast. The Minister of Magic ducks as the stunner goes flying over his head and says to Harry "Boy, we are here to warn you, continue to flaunt your fame, making unnecessary demands without reason, and irregardless of who you are or who you think you are." gets eyelevel with Harry "You will not receive any special treatment, hand over you wand Boy."

Dumbledore has a grave, sadden look on his face "Harry Potter, you and Miss Granger, are hereby expelled from school for two counts of known violence, disappearing from the school grounds without permission, suspect of the Dark Arts uses, susceptible use of the Imperious curse or other controlling spells, charms, or potions on one Ronald Weasley. Ronald Weasley expulsion is hereby declared null and void by myself and the board of governors."

Suddenly the head of the DMLE, and Arthur Weasley turn their wands onto Dumbledore "Headmaster Dumbledore, you are hereby under arrest for line of theft from one Harry James Potter. Using Legimicy on several students, using compulsion charms on several students, unlawful removal of the Philosopher's stone from Vault 713 three years ago. Ignorance of the wills of one James Potter, and Lily Potter Nee Evans, reckless endangerment of students, wrongful place of guardianship, accessory to line of theft, accessory to child abuse, and many more crimes to name, but I am close to saying words that even Fred and George here should hear."

The Minster of Magic starts to stutter "Now see here my good lady, surely you are not accusing the leader of the light of such awful crimes. Why this is straight out ridiculous."

Arthur Weasley looks at the Minister of Magic and grins wryly similar to the twins "What is ridiculous is how long I have been undercover, all the way back since Halloween 1981, I would love nothing more than to see Dumbledore go down. By the way Harry, you will be glad to know that there is no magical binding contract on the goblet, seeing as how it was a fake, we were curious as to why Dumbledore suddenly wanted to restart a tournament that he had been dead set against restarting for years now, and you can quit anytime you want to."

Harry suddenly speaks up "Wait till after the final task is over, I will have three more criminals for you, such as one Barty Crouch Jr, who is currently impersonating Alastor, MadEye Moody. We need him to lead us to Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, He."

Harry is cut off by the Minister who yells out, "ALL THREE NAMES THAT YOU HAVE MENTITIONED ARE DEAD!

Harry looks at the Minster of Magic, "Minster, please, allow me to pull this off, it needs to get pulled off, otherwise, the future will be left to chance. Besides, when this is all finished, you will be remembered as the greatest Minster of Magic in history, for the capture of the dark lord Voldemort, something not even the great Albus Dumbledore has done, of course though, he wouldn't want to capture him until all hope seemed lost. Just like the dark lord that he defeated around 50 years ago, who he helped create, just like he created Voldemort."

Dumbledore makes a move to make a run for it, but he is bounded to his chair and he begins to struggle against them "Do you know who I am? How many lives I have sacrificed? It was all for the Greater Good. They have all died in vain now because of you. Your parents would have never made Peter the secret keeper had I not suggested him." Dumbledore starts laughing madly and continues to struggle against his bonds "Voldemort will come back and without me, there is no one to challenge him, no one to stop him, no one to find him. You have killed us all. You have DOOMED us. You are a traitor Harry Potter, A TRAITOR!"

Harry shakes his head and cast Dumbledore an almost pity look "No Dumbledore, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Harry turns and walks away, and Fawkes flies out after him and he looks at the phoenix that had landed on his shoulders "He wasn't always like this was he Fawkes?" rubs the bird when his hand who shakes his head no, indicting that Dumbledore was truly once a good man. However years of having absolute power had turned him into a shell of his former self.

Hermione sums it up "Well I guess absolute Power corrupts absolutely."


End file.
